


The (In)human Condition

by Sloshed_myGosh



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, DmC - Freeform, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incredibly soft cuddles to come, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post DMC4, Scenting, Something I’m forced to write for my niche needs -_-, but i really really hope others enjoy it too, kyrie is BABY, nero is nervous and confused, pre DMC5, some silliness too, they are soft and cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloshed_myGosh/pseuds/Sloshed_myGosh
Summary: She doesn’t understand, Nero used to love cuddling...
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

There’s only so much Nero tolerates.

Kyrie sucked in her lip before it could bend into a frown as her hand glazed over the warm but newly bare sheets. 

Nero had mumbled something, his movements a bit frantic as he grabbed a sweater, though he was sweating and the hot spring day made their room humid.

It was something new. 

Kyrie rolled into her stomach and hugged a pillow to her face, the sheets delicately twisted around her body so that a breeze grazed her legs but covered her enough so she felt comforted. 

There was a time where Nero could not get enough cuddles. Kyrie was the one to break it off to start breakfast lest she have a hungry devil on her hands. 

Recently Nero fled from her. 

Cheeks flushed and heated last night, Kyrie wore less to bed. Plain and soft shorts and a tank top with intent to cling to his warmth. Nero had provided, welcomed her close and layed a heavy arm around her. 

She sighed and fell into the absolute peace he brought to her. It wasn’t easy that he grew distant from her… physically distant. Having him close last night was such a gift she treasured now whereas before she had it in bulk supply and hadn’t worried about when she’d get her next hug. 

Her solace was cut short once morning came. Nero hustled out of bed, where he got the motivation she wouldn’t know, not even breakfast was waiting for him. 

Kyrie nuzzled into her pillow once more before tearing herself from the bed. Perhaps she’s grown gluttonous for lazy mornings. She grabbed a thin flannel robe on her way out, determined to catch up with Nero’s productive pace.

Fluffy waffles and sweet syrups were what she craved, but with Nero’s efficiency it felt like bacon and eggs were more appropriate.

She whipped up a quick omelette with thick cut bacon. Still wanting to add a bit of sweetness, she gathered some fresh fruits the season had gifted them with. 

“Breakfast served!” She called out setting their plates down as Nero came in from the garage.

“Perfect timing.” He chimed, quickly washing his hands to get to his meal.

Kyrie swelled with pride when he looked at his plate and smiled at the fruit cut up into a heart. 

As if in sync, Kyrie felt the heat rise in her cheeks just as she watched Nero’s ears redden. 

“No smiley face today?” 

Kyrie clasped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders. “I love you.” And she just needed to show it somehow and some way. She felt pent up with it. 

Nero made a strange face. The calm relaxation their home brought to him dissipated as his shoulders tightened, the muscle in his jaw overworking as he white knuckled the fork in his hand. 

Kyrie was so caught off guard she did not have the tact to hide the plain hurt wrought in her face. 

Tears welled up and she refrained from blinking to keep them in, tried to subtly tilt her head up to combat gravity, but they slipped. Not just one, her cheeks were slick with tracks running down so she could not hide behind a quick swipe of her hand to dry them.

She felt helpless against her emotions, but she knew something was bothering him and he was not saying! 

Nero dropped his fork, unflinching as it banged to the ground and he knelt before her chair and took her hands. 

“I love you, Kyrie.” He commanded, enforcing it as if he did not display doubt a moment before. His devil arm burned bright, the brilliant color sparkling through her tears. “You can’t think otherwise,  _ please _ .” 

He brought a tender kiss to the inside of her palm all while boring his intentful gaze to hers. Kyrie melted, sliding off the chair into his arms.

“I know you do, I  _ know  _ it.” It was not that she needed to hear it, but she knew he was troubled and didn’t want to come to her for it. He should not have to go through it alone, whatever it was.

She placed her hands on either side of his head, fingers soothing as she traced his hardened jaw and hairline. “Tell me what is wrong?” She spoke softly, even Nero’s sharp hearing could’ve missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

She could not decipher his eyes before they disappeared as he leaned in. Head nuzzling deep into her shoulder, he took in a deep breath and let go a shaky exhale. 

“I’ve got a meeting I need to go to. That girl.” 

“Nico.” Kyrie supplied and squeezed his arm in reassurance, he still did not rise, keeping his face unreadable. 

“Yeah.” He sighed and Kyrie had to swallow thickly at the hot breath on her neck. Her throat bobbed at the damp kiss he placed at that very delicate spot. 

“Oh, Nero!” She threw her arms around him. For once holding onto him with all of her strength. She heard a faint noise escape his lips, one she has never heard before and she cursed herself for taking a risk to hurt him. She loosened her arms and nuzzled into him to mirror his own movements. “Why can’t we snuggle?” She finally asked.

Pushing all embarrassment aside, she had to ask, it was the most apparent issue. Nero did not enjoy cuddling like he used to and if that was how it had to be, Kyrie would get used to it, but she had to know why.

Nero felt impossibly hot against her, even through the hoodie he threw on in his haste to escape a calm morning.

Kyrie jumped, a surprised gasp squeaking past her lips as she felt a sharp nip at the base of her throat. Had he bitten her? It was such a quick scrape of his teeth.

“I want.” Nero said at such a low frequency it sounded like a growl.

Kyrie forced herself to part with him, enough to see his beautifully tortured face. She nearly cried again looking at him. 

“Nero...” she brought her hand to his sweat slick skin. Forehead hot of course, as he always ran a little hotter, but he was near boiling now. “You’re sick.” 

Oh Savior, how his face crumbled in her hands, she would never forget the sight. 

To add to the horror he jerked away, leaving her there on the floor, she was quick to stand with him. “You need to rest, I will call Miss Goldstein and tell her you must reschedule!” 

He made no move to slow as he headed for the garage. Kyrie grabbed his arm in desperation. “Nero, you must!” 

He stilled, not looking back at her, but at least he paid mine to her words. 

“I’m sick, Kyrie. You ought to stay away.” 

If her heart still beat after losing Credo it was stronger than she ever knew, but it puttered pathetically in her chest now as her knees almost gave out from under her. 

She didn’t let go of his arm. The sleeve of his hoodie stretched as she refused to  _ let go _ .

Kyrie did her best to ignore the hollow feeling in her throat. “I’ve already been exposed, silly.” She said as casually as she possibly could. “I’m who gets to take care of you while you get better.”

The tension in his shoulders gave out as he slumped to face her. Sweat dripped from his brow, he looked so uncomfortable in his own skin. His state was absolutely horrific. 

Kyrie softened and put on a brave face for him as she took his hands into her own, giving a faithful squeeze. “I will help you feel better.” She said with certainty and strength.

Nero responded well, the energy around his demon arm pulsing to a slow and calm dim now as he fully relaxed and let Kyrie guide him back. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was not a usual sickness. 

Nero tossed and rolled and squirmed around on the bed until he had the covers all twisted and bunched in a peculiar way. Kyrie set the bowl of soup she made on the nightstand as she sat on the side of the mattress, her hands going to his hoodie.

“Would it be better if I got you in something… lighter?” His clothes were damp with his own sweat, Kyrie winced at how uncomfortable it must be. “Maybe a cool shower?” 

Nero shook his head in protest, eyes sealed shut. “That makes it worse.” 

Kyrie watched his demon arm, its glow steady and strong. “So you must sweat it out, break whatever fever you’re in?” She needed him to agree on some plan. She took him to bed for the day but that didn’t mean he was getting rest, tossing and turning, he was too restless for sleep. 

“I’m trying!” He gritted, hands clutching into the sheets. 

“I brought soup, it’s still hot.” 

Nero twisted adversely, thoroughly against the idea of it. 

Kyrie was at a loss. “Nero,” she said gently, her hand coming atop over his and he tried to relax at once he felt her touch though all of the tension did not leave him. “What is hurting you, you look pained?” 

His labored breaths accumulated into a deep sigh. “I have all this… energy.” He lifted his devil arm as if you explain. “It’s the demon part of me, it has to be.” 

Kyrie’s heart weighed heavy in her chest. She did not know much about that part, but it was all apart of Nero nonetheless so she only knows to embrace it. Her fingers brushed up against the scales and light. She could feel a thrumming pulse wanting to break free. 

“Your arm is wonderful.” She marveled, reaffirming what she’s said countless times. Nero would get quiet when she praised him, quiet and bashful and sweet. 

But now was different.

She swallowed at his new reaction to the praise. His arm flashed an impressive azure blue, more vibrant than usual. “Oh my,” she peered closer, intrigued. “How does that feel?” She wondered. It looked so other worldly and beautiful, more so than before. Like everything about his arm was enhanced.

She quickly checked to see if the demon form had spread further but it did not. 

“I don’t know why it’s showing off.” Nero flexed his arm, examining it back to front just like Kyrie was. His ears flushed red, “it- it kinda goes crazy when you’re around, but this is a new level.” He pushed out his arm and it shined even  _ brighter _ .

Kyrie squinted and covered her gaping smile, “it must know I like it very much.” She jested.

Nero groaned. The arm emitted some other magic glow before a sleek sword and scabbard materialized in his hand. 

The Yamato was very special to Nero. Kyrie admired the elegance of it as Nero set it aside, leaned it against the night stand. 

“Maybe I should keep that away for now.” 

Kyrie frowned. “You think that will help?”

Nero shrugged. “Can’t hurt to try.” But there was no sign of his symptoms wearing down.

He was still too hot and restless and so uncomfortable it was like he was suffering. 

When he refused to eat  _ again _ Kyrie took things into her own hands. Bring a  _ cold _ washcloth to set on his forehead.

Nero was too busy squirming to pay her any mind until she set the cloth on him. He took her wrist, shaking the washcloth away and pulling her fully on top of him.

“Nero!” She slipped out of sheer surprise. She ran a hand over the heat slicked skin of his brow to encourage him to open his eyes. His hands only tightened on her waist, pressing her down into him.

“I-I need-“ he never finished the plea, wasting no time to nuzzle the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. He placed a hot kiss then  _ sucked _ . Kyrie jumped, the motion muted by his tightening grip. 

“Nero,” she giggled, feeling strangely restless herself. “Nero,  _ oh! _ ” He sucked again, beyond tickling, it hurt a little this time though the pain vanished within one heavy breath.

“Kyrie, I need to leave the house.” 

She frowned at that and did her best to lean back to look at him. She was not succeeding in taking care of him, but where else could he go for help? 

Kyrie brightened at once. “Let’s call the Devil May Cry!” 

Nero made a choking sound, “no!” He growled. 

“Nero, if anyone would know about what’s happening, it’s him!” She thought it was a good plan and chuckled that she had not thought of it sooner. “If he does not know then I will make a trip to the library, look in the very old books.” 

She was very hopeful now, answers seemed attainable. Her excitement seeped through as she rested her hands on the sides of Nero’s face, the pads of her thumbs soothing along his cheeks. “I love you, I will take care of you just as you have done for me.” 

Kyrie’s smile faltered at the sight of his brows knitting together, distress in his face, he was holding his breath until he gave way to a long moan. 

Tears were fresh in his eyes as he looked up to her, color rising high in his cheeks. Kyrie didn’t even feel how his fingers flexed on her hips as an aftershock motion. Her sole focus now to shake the haze from his eyes. 

“Nero, darling?” She stroked his hair, until clarity blinked into his eyes. 

Nero leaned up on his elbows and effortlessly their lips connected. The kiss was hot and damp and stole Kyrie’s breath. 

“I love you,” he said a moment before brushing her auburn bangs to the side and reversing their positions.

Kyrie settled into the mattress, her arm coming up to hang around his neck. “You- you’re up for this?” Kyrie felt hot all over just saying those words. They’ve been in similar situations before, but there never was such heat before. The intention was clear in the room, the intention for  _ more. _

“Oh fuck, Kyrie.” Nero mumbled so quietly she couldn’t quite believe what she heard.

She was ready. Breaths came out labored and her heart soared at the spontaneity. She kissed him again. Slow and deep and his moan was pure bliss reverberating on her lips. 

She chased after more, legs bending to better cradle him and she felt the familiar prod of the hardness between them. 

He was very good at keeping it away from her, but emboldened by the energy coursing through her, Kyrie slipped a hand down his body for an experimental touch.

An inhuman growl vibrated from his chest as he quickly took her hand and kissed her knuckles. 

Kyrie blushed, flustered, and forced herself not to look away from him in embarrassment. 

“There’s been something I’ve been keeping from you.” He said, jarringly solemn.

“What’s that?” 

Nero thinned his lips before answering. “This sickness— whatever it is, it’s driving me insane. Insane with the thought of… you. Inappropriately.” He added quietly. “It’s bad, it’s wrong of me.” He reddened and whatever he had left to say it was too painful for him to say it while keeping eye contact, “I see you and I want to be on top of you, I want to see you… pregnant with my- with a baby we made.” 

Kyrie brought his eyes back to her and smiled, “I want to carry your babies, silly.” 

Oh how those words caressed and fed his insatiable demon. Nero leaned down and kissed her cheek, lingering to nuzzle and capture her scent. “That’s not helping me, Kiri.” He lovingly chastised. 

Nero kept the instinct to ravage her vague, but he fully intended not to breach the chasity that remained between them.

Kyrie tested his sanity, raising her hips just to brush up against him. “I love you,” she said as if accepting his wishes and wanting to make them a reality  _ today _ .

“Kyrie…” he sighed, his pants thoroughly wet and ruined with the amount of pre come endlessly leaking from him. He kissed her briefly once more and smiled through the beast within pestering him with these… instincts. “This thing I’m in needs to pass. It makes me want to do awful things.” 

A bold raise of her brow. “Let it.” Nero nearly gave in, it was clear on his face. Kyrie ran a hand through his hair, “I think you may be going through a process, dear.” 

“Hm?” The haze was beginning to pick up in his eyes again. Kyrie smiled fondly at him now that she did not have to worry so much  
“Remember lady Cornwell’s cat?”

Nero frowned thinking of their old neighbor’s annoying cat. “It yowled at me all the time.” 

“She did that at certain times to call a mate.” 

Nero shook his head, cringing. “So I’m in heat? Demon heat?” 

Kyrie almost decided to be cruel, insisting they try giving Dante a call again, but Nero didn’t need the mortification. Not when he was so vulnerable.

Kyrie shrugged and Nero crashed to his side, scooping her up into his arms. “Do you want to leave me, I wouldn’t be offended. Crushed and heart broken, but you know, understandable.”

Kyrie gasped her offense. “You are wonderful,” she chided and kissed his hand. “Every part of you.” 

Nero hummed his fleeting comfort before wincing. “I will need to leave soon, before instinct takes over again.”

Kyrie sighed, wondering when he’d understand she didn’t want him to go. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food? Fight? Or f- - -

“Oh?” Kyrie held her stomach and her nose as she tried not to gag. 

The smell from the blood streaked bathtub was too nauseating to get a closer look at what else was pooled by the drain. 

Usually, Nero came home right away and washed up, yes, but he never would leave the bathroom in such a state. Kyrie had never run into demon blood so casually before.

In the kitchen she almost startled finding Nero, wet hair and all, near the sink rinsing something shiny off, but Kyrie couldn’t get a good look at it from where she was, even from her tip toes.

“Feeling better?” She asked, knowing a hunt helped with his pent up frustrations.

“Much.” He affirmed with a calming rumble. He turned, his gaze holding onto a hint of that predatory gleam he had while on the job. 

Kyrie couldn’t help her smile as he drew near, taking her in his arms, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. 

“God, so much better.” 

Kyrie had a deep blush color her cheeks. Glad he couldn’t see, Kyrie cradled the back of his head to keep him in place for at least a moment longer. “You have a mess in the bathroom.” She chided playfully.

A growl slipped past his teeth, Kyrie could feel the rumble of it reverberate from his chest to hers. If it was supposed to be intimidating it did not work, Kyrie only furthered her contact. 

“Mhm, Nero.” She sighed, letting her eyes close and her other hand slide up his abdomen to rest on his pulsing chest. The beat and vibrations there brought her peace. 

“That feels good.” Kyrie was in a haze, confused, until she felt his head nudge more into her hand and her fist tightened gently in his damp hair. “Yeah,” he groaned, his fingers flexed hard on her hips. 

Kyrie swallowed , she felt it. Her legs squeezed together at the sensation happening between them. She was sure to be beet red by now.

There was a soft trill, a keen,  _ a song _ coming from Nero. A low, barely there, frequency but Kyrie felt it and it blanketed her in comfort and safety. 

The sedative trance faltered when her hands slipped from him as Nero turned her around. Pressed her against the nearest wall. 

“I brought you something.” His breath hit her ear like a licking flame. She gasped at the hardness boldly prodding her backside. Kyrie pressed her hips back toward his, meeting the resistance with a bitten down whine. 

“Kyrie,” his hands were squeezing her hips tight, but letting her push back as much as she’d like all while he wrapped around her back like a cacoon. His chest vibrating soothingly on her back, face in the crook of her neck, Nero nipped the delicate skin there while his hands shoved the waist of her long skirt down.

Kyrie’s cheek was pressed against the cool wall as her body burned up. “Nero,” she reached back, hands grabbing what she could of him before his arms were wrapped around her chest and she could cling to his forearms. 

_ “I want to, Kyrie _ .” Nero’s voice was not his own. To her ears it was doubled, something more coming from the shadows and into the open air. “ _ Fuck, I need to.”  _ His hips wound in a satisfying rhythm with hers. “ _ You smell so good.”  _

Kyrie had gone slack-jawed at his voice and words. Her breath uneven, she wanted to cry out. What he was doing by instinct felt so good she trusted him wholeheartedly, she always had. “Keep going!” She encouraged. 

The pressure was released from her chest as he let go. His presence at her back disappeared and she  _ whined _ at the loss of heat surrounding her, like she was plunged in ice cold water and she couldn’t breathe anymore. “Nero,” she gasped. 

Panicked and dizzy, she pushed as much as she could off the wall to search where he’d gone to.

It wasn’t far. 

The heat of his breath soothed over the backs of her thighs as his hands groped up and curled around the waistband of her underwear and pulled down. 

Kyrie longed to look at Nero but her eyes fell closed, her head rested against the wall once more to stop the world from spinning as she arched into his hands with a cry caught in her throat. She felt the press of his mouth and heard a delighted hum— 

And then he was gone,  _ again. _

Kyrie wobbled down to her knees, her breath coming out heavy and muscles already quivering and weak. 

Her hand daringly went between her legs, the wetness there combined with the heat of his mouth just a moment ago~

Kyrie shuddered. “Nero?” She cried, confused and growing cold in his sudden absence. 

If he could, Nero never left a call unanswered. Kyrie nuzzled in when strong arms scooped her up. Moving her arms around his neck, her hand bumped into Red Queen’s hilt on his back. 

“Demons outside.” He huffed and set Kyrie on their bed, covering her with a blanket. “Can’t leave them alone, they’re getting closer.” 

Kyrie frowned, holding onto his hand to keep him close a little longer. “Haven’t you been hunting all day?”

Nero squeezed her hand and groaned, “I don’t care if I have to be out all week I’ll crush anything that gets too close.” 

Kyrie bit her lip, willing enough self control not to complain. If she truly asked it of him, she knows Nero will stay by her. The question of why there were new hordes of demons around completely left her mind as she held Nero’s furious blue gaze. 

“They’ll learn soon enough not to come around here.” He promised before heatedly marching out the door. 

Kyrie stayed cocooned in her blanket, the idea of a shower was foiled when she remembered the state of the bathroom. Perhaps she should clean it up if Nero was too busy to, but he will just come right back and need to use it again. 

She turned to lay in her stomach, face red and smothered into her pillow as she muffled a heavy sigh.

Didn’t demons have anything better to do? 


End file.
